Weasley Is Our Queen
by LittleMissEvans
Summary: Rose is nervous before her first quidditch game, and her cousin makes her feel better. A little one-shot about family and how much they care.


**Weasley Is Our Queen**

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

Rose Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room trying to do her Transfiguration homework, but was having great difficulty concentrating. The first quidditch game of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, was this Saturday, and practices were not going at all well. Monday, she had accidentally hit Louis in the face with the Quaffle when she threw it back to him, giving him a bloody, broken nose and forcing practice to stop. Tuesday, she fell off her broom halfway through practice and broke her arm. Madam Pompfrey had been able to mend it, but she had to sit out practice on Wednesday, and they hadn't been able to do much without a Keeper. Today's practice had gone relatively well, in that no one was injured, but Rose had only saved two out of twenty shots. All in all, not a good week. After realizing that she wasn't going to be able to focus enough to get her essay done, Rose cleared it away and went to lay down in her dormitory. If she wasn't going to get any work done, she might as well rest.

About two hours after laying down, Rose was awakened by someone entering the dorm. She sat up to see her cousin Molly standing by her bed with a warm smile on her face. "Hey Rosie," she said, as she came and sat at the end of the four-poster bed.

"Hey Molly, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Rose asked.

"Well, Dom told me practice didn't go to well, and I thought I'd come check on you, make sure everything was okay," she replied.

_Of course, _Rose thought, _Dom told her I was a nervous wreck. Great._ "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked in a motherly tone. She looked so much like her mum, they could be twins. It was like she was talking to Auntie Audrey, and no one could lie to Auntie Audrey.

"No," Rose sighed in defeat. "I don't know what's wrong with me! Up until this week, I've been doing great! I don't know why I started being so horrible!"

Molly smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Rosie, you're not horrible, you're a brilliant Keeper! Ask anyone! You're just nervous. You should have seen Vic before her first game, or Dom, or Roxie, or Fred, or Louis, or James. They were all nervous, but I have to say, Louis was the funniest. He was so nervous, he fainted right before the game! James and Fred had to carry him off the field," she said, laughing at the memory of her cousin.

"You expect me to believe that Dominique Sarra Weasley was nervous?" Rose said with a snort.

"I guess not," she replied with a laugh, "but the others were. The point is, everyone gets nervous Rose, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Anyways, I'm sure you'll do great Saturday, and we'll all be there, cheering you on."

"Thanks Molly, you're the best. I love you," said Rose with a smile.

"I know," she said with a wink, "Love you too, Rosie," Molly said, kissing her cousin on the cheek.

"Nice save Rosie!" Dominique called out from about halfway down the pitch.

"Thanks Dom!" she called back. Talking to Molly on Thursday had really helped her, and now she was back in the game and had only missed one shot. The score was 90-10 Gryffindor, and Al was in a race for the snitch against Slytherin Seeker, Brandon Zambini. All of a sudden, Rose heard something coming from the Gryffindor stands. At first, she thought she was hearing things, but then she realized that the Gryffindors were in fact, singing. After making a particularly difficult save, she heard exactly what they were singing,

Weasley is our Queen,

Weasley is our Queen,

She didn't let the Quaffle in,

Weasley is our Queen…

Weasley can save anything,

She never leaves a single ring,

That's why Gryffindors all sing:

Weasley is our Queen!

Weasley is our Queen,

Weasley is our Queen,

She didn't let the Quaffle in,

Weasley is our Queen!

Weasley can save anything,

She never leaves a single ring,

That's why Gryffindors all sing:

Weasley is our Queen!

Weasley is our Queen,

Weasley is our Queen,

She didn't let the Quaffle in,

Weasley is our Queen!

She immediately recognized the song, and knew at once who the orchestrator was. Her brown eyes scanned the rows until her eyes met Molly's bright blue ones. Molly smiled at her and mouthed, "I told you so," and Rose just smiled. After a few minutes, Al caught the snitch and the Gryffindors burst into applause. After that day, at every game, above all the yelling and cheering, Rose could always here Molly and the rest of her cousins, aunts, and uncles cheering the loudest. She had the best family in she world.

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**A/N**

**I just got this idea in my head and I had to write it down!! This is set in Rose's third year, Molly's sixth. I just though this was something the Weasley family would do, and I don't see much about Molly so I though I'd give her the spotlight for a change!! Molly's pretty cool, at least, the way I picture her. Please REVIEW!! I love reviews!! And check out my other story 10 Little Things!! Thank you!!**


End file.
